Typically, a vehicle includes safety features to reduce risk-of-injury to occupant(s) in the event that the vehicle is involved in a collision (e.g., with another vehicle). For instance, a vehicle includes seatbelt pretensioners, webclamps, airbags, and/or other safety features that are designed to restrain occupants within their respective seats to reduce the risk-of-injury to the occupants. For instance, a seatbelt pretensioner is configured to remove slack from a seatbelt. A webclamp is configured to clamp webbing of the seatbelt to limit a length of the seatbelt from the web spool. An airbag is configured to deploy in certain crashes to restrain movement of an occupant of a corresponding seat.